The One with the Power
by FlyingForever
Summary: ExT, this is what this is. It's also my first fic, so don't be mad! Everyone has always assumed that Sakura was the most powerful magician in the world. But now Tomoyo appears to have hidden powers, Eriol, according to legend is suppose to kill her. Howev
1. The Beginning

Eriol sat in his predecessor's house. The old leather chair creaked softly as he shifted. The ancient grandfather clocked toned the time in its dusty bongs.   
It's already midnight, and yet the storm has not ceased. I sense a magical aura about this storm!   
Eriol, his eyes closed in concentration, did not notice the other presence which passed through his magical shield....  
~***~  
"Sakura-chan!"  
"Tomoyo! Ohayo!"  
The two friends greeted each other as they settled into their desks, adjusting their uniforms and taking off their hats.  
"Girls always make so much noise...", grumbled Li.  
Sakura looked around behind her, "Ohayo, Li-kun!"  
Li sat in silence, ignoring Sakura. Sakura looked away, hurt etched in her face.  
"Li-kun, you shouldn't be so cold to Sakura-chan, just because she's your rival for the cards."  
"It's okay, Tomoyo, I don't mind..."  
"Everyone, please be seated!"  
Terada-sensei walked into the room. Everyone quickly sat down and watched Terada-sensei attentively.  
"Everyone, please welcome back Eriol Hirigizawa! He shall be joining our class again for his period of stay here."  
"Eriol, would you please enter?"  
Eriol walked into the classroom, as calm and cool as he always was.  
"I am pleased to have the honor of being your classmate again." Said Eriol as he bowed.  
~***~  
Later that day...  
"Eriol-kun, I'm so happy you came back!" Exclaimed an ecstatic Sakura, hugging him.  
Li just watched in stony silence, refusing to be part of the welcoming committee.  
"Hirigizawa-kun, it's been awhile." Tomoyo said politely.  
Eriol looked at her; his eyes frowned in concentration, was it a trick? A magical flicker had just gone through Tomoyo. I know Tomoyo has no magical power whatsoever, yet I feel something unusual. Something more powerful than just a strong sixth sense...  
"Eriol-kun? Are you okay?"  
"Don't worry about me, Kinomoto-san, it's just the flight was a bit tiring."  
"Then you should go home and rest!"  
"I'll take your advice, don't worry about me."  
Eriol walked off in the direction of his house. As he walked off, he glanced back at Tomoyo. The flicker or whatever it was, was gone now. Shaking his head, Eriol left.   
Upon entering the house of Clow, Suppi-chan flew up to him, asking, "how was your day, Eriol?"  
"Fine, Spinnel, however, I do believe I have stumbled upon something interesting. It may be the reason I felt compelled to return to Tomeoda."  
"What is it then? Why did we leave our comfortable place in England to return here?"  
"I cannot say, when I have discovered more about the matter, I shall tell you."  
Eriol sat down in his dusty, leather chair, let his backpack slide to the floor, and extended his magical senses. There was Sakura, a blinding pink light in his vision. Of course, his troublesome descendant who was suspicious of everything, was a bright green spark. Chuckling, Eriol noticed how close that green spark stayed to the pink spark. It was obvious to everyone except those two that no matter how mean Li was, or how thick-headed Sakura was, they belonged together. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He sensed a flickering dark spark, somewhere very close to Sakura and Li. As he spread more of his power into examining that curious light, it vanished. Eriol frowned in concentration, it was as if that entity had sensed that it was being watched and vanished.   
Eriol sighed, he would have to watch out for it later.  
Then on impulse he decided to check on Sakura and Li, he spread his senses once again seeing the light of their power. Normal people without magic just showed as a dull gray flicker in his magical vision. However, people like Tomoyo and Toya with a strong sixth sense, a different kind of power showed a dull purple instead. So with this in mind, Eriol looked at Sakura and Li with their friends hanging out at the mall. Expecting to see Tomoyo as a dull purple spark as he usually did, he threw out his magical net.   
She wasn't there; he frowned as he stretched his magic further until it covered all of Tomoeda. She wasn't anywhere in Tomoeda, and she didn't have enough time to get out of the Tomoeda city limits with the time since school got out.  
Hmm...very interesting, this is the first time anyone has ever escaped my searching.  
  



	2. The Legend of the Winged and Dark

Hi, I owe you guys who reviewed so much! I have never written fanfiction before, so this is a first for me.  
Mizuri and Fuuri: I thank you guys so much for being so supportive! Thank you Fuuri for editing my fics! Mizuri, be more enthusiastic!!!!  
Chelle: Thanks for telling me about Toya, Touya's name. I'll change it in future chapters, thanks for telling me once again!  
Alc: That's the point of the story! You'll find out as the story goes on!  
Sparkle Dreamer: Thank you so much for your support! I will try to write as fast as I can! Just for people like you! Thanks again!  
Michelle and Areia: Yes people! There is a second chapter, and where is it? Right here!   
  
Everyone please keep reviewing, cause as you read in my profile, I usually can't finish my stories. However, I'll try and finish it! Keep telling me your thoughts!  
  
Last thing: I don't own Cardcaptors, they belong to the talented ladies at CLAMPthanks you guys, for making such a great series!  
  
The Legend of the Winged and Dark  
  
  
  
Eriol settled down in the ancient library of Clow Reed.   
~Hmmm.... I always thought that Tomoyo had no magical powers whatsoever, however I may be wrong this time~  
Eriol glanced at the pile of dusty, ancient books and scrolls, and sighed.  
~This is going to take longer than expected~  
He started reading through ancient papers, hoping to find an answer or even a clue to his problem. Tomoyo had disappeared from his magical vision yesterday, and Eriol was determined to find out why.  
~Why do I feel I have to look up this problem and find out what's wrong? Tomoyo holds no interest for me. So why? It must be because I need to find out for information purposes, that must be it. After all, Tomoyo has absolutely no power over me.~  
  
Eriol's mind began to wander; soon a slender lady with long hair appeared in his mind's eye.  
~Love, such a strange word. So small yet it holds so much power.~  
~I never loved Kaho, I only viewed her with affection and that was it. That wasn't what Kaho wanted, maybe that's why she left.~  
~Strange, I should feel at least a little sad because she left. I mean she was my close friend, but for some odd reason, I feel no remorse.~  
Eriol pondered about these thoughts. Soon a familiar figure began to appear, a gentle figure with long hair like Kaho's, yet it was more graceful as it drifted around this person's body, emerged and Kaho disappeared. Slowly the person's face emerged.  
~Why did she appear in my mind? What do I view Tomoyo as? I can't quite place it, it's such a strange feeling.~  
  
~Could I possible feel more for her than just a friend? Maybe I feel affection towards her?~  
He shook his head.  
~Eriol, snap out of it. You are the reincarnation of Clow Reed, the most powerful sorcerer in the world, he had no need for affection, so neither do I.~  
~Anyways all affection does, or even love, it just causes problems. My half-daughter and my descendant are proof of that!~  
~I can fix other's problems with love, but love is so trivial, true love is almost non-existent, except in a few rare cases.~  
~But what do I view Tomoyo as?~  
  
~***~  
  
Hours passed, night had fallen and stars had come up to play in the night sky. Eriol slumped tiredly in his chair; he had found absolutely nothing that sounded anything close to what he had experienced. Exhausted from his hours of research, Eriol fell asleep. Unknown to him, a strange glow started shining from his under his chair. A tattered book suddenly emerged from under the leather sides. Glowing with an eerie purple light, it floated over to the slumbering young man. It drifted and landed gently upon his lap. Indifferent to what had just happened, Eriol slept on.  
  
~***~  
  
Tomoyo lying on her stomach on her bed, was watching reruns of her Sakura-chan's brave adventures on her wall movie screen.  
~Ohohoho! I love how Sakura-chan's shoes just catch the light and reflect her face. Ahh Sakura-chan, you'll never know how much I love you.~  
Tomoyo clenched her fist tightly, her pretty face becoming serious.  
~I will protect you from those who try to hurt. Though I have no magical powers like you or Li-kun, I will protect you in my own special way.~  
~And I will never forgive anyone who tries to hurt you in anyway, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM!~  
While Tomoyo was thinking these thoughts, her body had started to glow with a brilliant purple color. Tomoyo didn't notice this as she watched Sakura battling some Clow Card, totally engrossed in her thoughts.   
~***~  
  
Eriol awoke, it was very late at night, somewhere far off in the distance, a lonely animal bayed its sorrow to the moon. Someone had come in and covered him with a blanket.  
~Probably Spinnel, no matter how he puts it, he really does care about me.~  
  
Then Eriol noticed the book sitting in his lap. It was a rather ancient thing, it's cover held on only by a few strayed threads. The book was a faded purple color; the yellowing pages were cracked and beginning to crumble. Yet, Eriol could feel the power emanating from the book. He looked at the cover and read The Legend of the One with the Power, the author's name was once written in gold on the cover, but age had worn it away to nothing but a few gold sparkles.  
  
Intrigued, Eriol turned the first page and began to read the ancient legend.  
"My father has begun to tell me of the legend. My father is the most powerful magician in the world; he helped the world to be at peace as it is now. But he told me that the peace would not last. Somewhere, the one who carried the eternal sadness was walking the earth. I am mad; who would dare to destroy the peace and happiness my father has brought to our world!  
  
Sorrowfully my father continues, 'the winged one will bring the eternal sadness, and the dark one, though he is dark, he shall defeat, no! He MUST defeat the winged one to stop the eternal sadness.' 'Who is the winged one and the dark one?' I ask my father.  
'Well,' he said. 'The winged one is one who is loved by all. It will be a she and she shall be a most beautiful one, she will be the trusted one. She will not know of her dangerous powers that will cause the eternal sadness.'   
  
'And who is the dark one?'  
'The dark one,' my father's face is now etched with sorrow. 'What is wrong?' I ask, worried.  
'The dark one will have the hardest task, he must stop the winged one before the eternal sadness is released. He must put an end to the winged one in order to prevent the disaster.'  
  
'That's not hard, why do you look so sad though, Father?'  
'The dark one shall have the hardest task.... he shall have to defeat the winged one. The most trusted one, the most beautiful one. The one that is the most prefect in his eye shall be the winged one. The dark one shall scorn love, saying that he has never and will never love anyone. Yes, he will like people, but he will never love.'  
  
'Then what is hard about his task then?'  
My father turned to me gravely and said, 'because the dark one will fall in love with the winged one. He will not be able to stop the eternal sadness; he can not kill the one he loves.'"  
  
~***~  
  
The clock in Tomoyo's room chimed a soft twelve at night. Tomoyo stretched and sighed, "what a long day it has been, with Eriol back, I wonder if he will cause anymore problems, so I can videotape my Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo chuckled at the thought.   
~I really should be going to bed, but how odd, I don't feel at all sleepy tonight. I feel wide-awake and full of energy. Hmmmm.... better start sleeping earlier and no more watching Sakura-chan before 10.~  
  
Tomoyo paced restlessly around her room. Finally, exasperated with herself for not being able to sleep, she walked over to her window and flung the glass open, barely missed breaking them. She stared out at the moon, for once she didn't think of Sakura-chan and how she should she record Sakura-chan. Tomoyo sighed, even though she had Sakura she was slowly losing Sakura to Li Syaoran, no matter how many times Sakura said she would always be there with her. Tomoyo didn't have anything against Li, in fact she believed that Sakura would be very happy and Li, and she wouldn't stand in their way.  
  
The silk curtains ruffled in the gentle night zephyr. The moon shined brightly, a perfect pearl hung in the velvet of the sky, surrounded by the little diamonds that were the stars.  
Tomoyo on sudden impulse, climbed out of her window onto her balcony, she would go for a walk she decided. She climbed over the edge of the marble balcony and jumped to the ground below. The soft grass of her garden cushioned her fall. Standing upright Tomoyo brushed her gown off. Since she was getting ready for bed before, Tomoyo had dressed herself in her nightgown. It was made of a very soft cotton material and clung to her body. The gown had a low neckline edged with a delicate lace with a pattern of cherry blossoms, and long flowing sleeves. The gown cut off at about her ankles and the night breeze made the edge of the gown blossom and dance around her feet, making a soft swishing sound.  
  
Walking softly through her immense yard, Tomoyo reached the fence that surrounded her house. Sucking in her stomach, Tomoyo slid through the iron bars. Ha, now she was free, her long black hair flowed behind her gently as she walked off through the slumbering town.  
  
~***~  
  
Yawning, from reading, Eriol stood up and putting the book down, stretched his arms. Suddenly, something jolted through him, a magical feeling, like the one that he had experienced that afternoon. He quickly strode towards the window in the library, looking out he scanned the deserted street for any signs of movement. Then something caught his eye, it was a young woman wandering the streets. Eriol looked closer, he could sense a very powerful, yet hidden force radiating from this young woman.   
  
Suddenly, as if the young woman had sensed his presence, she looked up, right into his face. Eriol was startled, no one in the world was powerful enough to sense his magical presence except Sakura, and Eriol sensed this wasn't Sakura.  
  
~***~  
  
Tomoyo had sensed someone watching her and she looked up. It was Eriol watching her through the old cracked window of his "mansion". She stared at him and he stared back at her.  
~How odd, I feel drawn to him. I've never felt this before.... What is this feeling?~  
  
Eriol up in his library, was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
Unknown to the two of them, a dark fog had started rising.....  
Surrounding the two of them, and nothing else.....  
~Ahhhhh..... at last, my little one is starting to bud....~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Revelation

TheOnewiththePowerchp3

Okay, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, all the characters belong to the wonderful ladies at CLAMP.

Anyways, I am SO sorry Fuuri for not letting you edit this one. BUT you weren't online so I couldn't send it to you. I reallyreally wanted to upload this chapter! I apologize. 

Sparkle Dreamer: You are my most wonderful fan!!!! Therefore, I am dedicating this chapter to you!!!!!

You Know Who: Think up a better name than that. How about Mikey Wikey? That has a certain ring to it.

The rest of you who didn't review, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

IT'S WHAT KEEPS ME GOING!!! PLEASE REVIEW, ONEGAI!!!

Revelation 

~My powers will grow! I will be the most powerful magician in the world!!~

~Soon, Oyomot, soon we shall be one.....~

~***~

Tomoyo stared back at Eriol, who staring just as intently back at her. Both didn't notice the oily black fog until it had swallowed both of them up.

Tomoyo looked around in the darkness of the fog.

~Oh dear, I wonder where I am now. This is what comes of wandering around after one is suppose to be in bed I suppose. Hmm, should I call Sakura-chan? But then I would not be able to record her! What a disaster! I didn't bring my camera…and I didn't bring my cell phone!~

~I guess I'll have to get out of this myself, without Sakura-chan's help.~

Tomoyo started walking through the endless black. 

~Strange, there's nothing here. Everything around me feels the same, all smooth, dark and I can't sense any exits. Huh, I can't "sense" any exits? I thought I had no magical powers, maybe it's just my imagination.~

~Oh no dear one, it isn't your imagination. It's real, my magic has enclosed you within this magical area that I have set, just for a pleasant chat for you.~

Tomoyo looked around frantically, trying to locate the bodiless voice. It echoed throughout the darkness and reverberated inside her head. Tomoyo ran, desperate to find someone, desperate not to be the only one in the terrible darkness with that horrible disembodied voice. She ran, not caring where she was going.

Suddenly, she ran into a quite solid thing. Terrified out of her wits, she pushed herself away and tried to run. However, the solid object wasn't quite ready to let her go. It grasped her arm and pulled her into its body.

Tomoyo screamed in terror and wrestled with her unknown opponent. She striked at where she thought its face would be….and came in contact with…a pair of glasses. She knocked the glasses off her opponent's face.

"Excuse me, please watch where you're trying to hit me! Those glasses cost me quite a bit, and I would appreciate you not trying to shatter them into tiny little pieces, Daidoji-san."

"Hirigizawa-kun, I am so sorry! But I didn't know it was you!" Said Tomoyo, as she clung to him. She was still extremely scared, and she wasn't about to lose Eriol in the dark.

Eriol, startled by her actions, stumbled and fell. Tomoyo, also caught off balance fell with him, landing on top of him. His glasses fell off again, since he had just put them back on after Tomoyo had knocked them. The landed in a tangle of arms and legs, Eriol blushed when he realized that Tomoyo's nightgown was made of such a thin material. Her body was hugging right against him, and Eriol felt confused.

Tomoyo realized what position they were in; she scrambled to her feet, embarrassed. Eriol got up, still a bit dazed. Tomoyo felt something odd in her hands, it was Eriol's glasses. She gave them back to him wondering, how did they get into her hands. She hadn't known where they had flown off, she had only heard the clatter of the metal frames as it landed. Then all of a sudden, they were in her hands.

Calmed, Eriol looked around, he still couldn't see a thing. He reached out with his magic to make sure Tomoyo was still there.

"Daidoji-san?"

"I'm here."

Tomoyo reached out and touched his hand. Her very touch sent unknown chills up Eriol's spine. 

Eriol still continued to scan with his magical senses for the enemy, he reached over to where he knew Tomoyo was. Expecting to see her dull purple spark, he looked. It wasn't there. Startled again, he reached out his hand for Tomoyo. 

"Daidoji-san, please let me know where you are."

"I'm right next to you, Hirigizawa-kun. Is something wrong?"

Eriol reached out again and found Tomoyo's hand and grasped it tightly. Surprised, Tomoyo almost freed her hand from his firm grasp.

Looking for an explanation for his sudden actions, Eriol quickly assured Tomoyo, "don't worry Daidoji-san, I just want to make sure you are there."

Tomoyo calmed down, together they started off, looking for an exit.

They walked for quite a while, without any difference in the atmosphere around them.

Unexpectedly they came to what seemed to be a wall. They felt around the wall, there was no change in the wall, apparently it went on forever.

A voice boomed out in there heads, ~Stop where you are! That is the shield that surrounds my magical area, you weaklings cannot possibly escape!~

"What do you want with us?" Yelled Eriol, still holding Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo felt reassured that Eriol would be able to solve everything, after all, even with only half of his powers, he was still very powerful.

~Nothing from you, I want the girl next to you. I sensed an incredible aura from her, hidden deep within her, yet it is there. Give me the girl and I'll let you go!~

"Never! Daidoji-san is one of my friends, I won't let you have her without a fight!"

~If that is what you want, I shall comply!~

The dark fog lifted, and the two realized where they were. They were in a deserted plain, standing on dead, dried grass, they could see nothing for miles, except for the endless plain.

~Here is where we shall battle, if you win, you shall take the girl home safe! However, if I win, the girl is mine!~

"Don't Hirigizawa-kun, you could get hurt!" Eriol turned towards Tomoyo, ignoring the fluttering in his heart, seeing her in her nightgown. Although she was still young, her curves were beginning to become visible under the flimsy white cloth. Blushing lightly, he turned away from her.

"Daidoji-san, I must. It's not only for you, but I must find out the nature of this creature."

Eriol turned towards the voice, "I accept!"

~***~

Tomoyo felt despair, she knew Eriol was strong, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Eriol could easily get injured, and it was all because she had decided to go for that stupid night walk.

~No! I don't want this! I don't want this to happen! It can't!~

Tomoyo screamed over and over inside her head.

~No! Just STOP!!!!~

Tomoyo yelled with all her might inside her head. The plain started to crumble into dust. Eriol whipped around to look at Tomoyo, she was glowing a brilliant pale pink, the color of Sakura's aura.

~Whaaa---???~

Eriol's last thought as he was swept up in a creamy pink mist. Unaware of Tomoyo's aura which had turned back to its usual dull purple spark. Both of them were lost in the darkness as the mist bore them away from the rapidly crumbling plain.

~Don't worry young one, I will get you soon. And I will get that young man of yours too…!~

~***~

Tomoyo and Eriol, unaware of each other in the same state, drifted in the comfortable void. A voice rang out, different from the horrid, blank voice they had heard before, this voice was warm and soothing.

~Young maiden, young man, you have just witnessed the power.~

~Reverse power, black and white magic, what ever you want to call it. I sense a question in you, young man and I shall answer it. The reason you weren't able to sense it is because it is reversed. Your regular magic is completely opposite from black and white magic. You weren't able to sense it because it's not magic. The opposite of magic is non-magic, yet it is still magic.~

~Non-magic is the most powerful force in the world. Your magic is light, however, non-magic can be said to be the dark. It is different from dark magic, the kind you battle in evil monsters and such. Their magic is dark because they are dark. Non-magic however, the given one may be either dark or light. It doesn't matter, yet that one person will not be aware of their power until it is too late.~

~Now you must go, my power cannot keep you here long.~ The voice began to fade, but not without one last message.

~The eternal sadness, no one will be able to stop it. The dark one will not succeed, the winged one will prevail, though it may not be want he or she wants…~

~***~

Tomoyo woke up in her bed as if nothing had happened. She felt something strange on her face, a cool feeling. She reached up, they were tears, tears of extreme sadness and sorrow. The kind one wept one when one knew the end was coming…

Eriol woke up in his leather chair in his library, with the blanket still covering him. He found himself in the same state as Tomoyo.

None of them remembered anything…..


	4. Rizion

Rizion

Here's the fourth freakin' chapter! I'm sorry if I took so long to write! I'm sorry Fuuri, but you didn't get to edit this one either! GOMEN NASAI!

Mike: What is so weird about writing fanfics?

Red Red Rose: Hope you keep on reading!

Rizion

__

BRRINNGGG!!!

Tomoyo gracefully walked up to the classroom door. Sliding the door open, she was greeted by Sakura and all of her friends.

Eriol sat in his normal seat in the corner of the classroom. He was randomly staring into space. Tomoyo giggled, Eriol only had that expresson on his face when he was in the deepest of thoughts.

~I really wish I could record that face of his…huh? Why would I want to record Hirigizawa-kun? I only record Sakura-chan, I recorded Li-kun because he is Sakura-chan's former rival and now partner. I recored Hirigizawa-kun that one time because he was the "enemy" in the fight.~

Tomoyo shook her head as she realized that she had been staring at him for the past 5 minutes. Class was about to start, she had to go unpack her things before the teacher came.

"All right everyone, please take a seat!" came Mr. Terada's voice.

"HAI!"

~***~

Sakura shifted in her chair, math was making her itchy.

~I hate long division! Hoe….I am going to flunk our next test!~

Syaoran noticed her movements, he could tell she was worried. Still frowning at himself for doing what he was planning to do, he passed tapped Sakura's shoulder. She turned around confused. Still berating himself silently and blushing furiously, he passed her a little, creamy white silk bag. It was tied at the top with a soft satin red cord, with a design of pale pink cherry blossoms all over the cloth.

Sakura blushed, she accepted the little bag. She turned back to her desk and opened it, pulling the cord loose and opening the soft cloth. Inside was another little package, this time wrapped in the lightest of green silk, and a note. Sakura took out the note and began to read.

__

This charm will help you feel better on your math test. It was my good luck charm, but I guess I'll give to you now. Don't take me wrong, I STILL think you are a weakling, you don't deserve the CLOW CARDS. 

Li

Sakura unwrapped the blue silk, inside was a piece of hardened clay. The clay was of the finest quality and was an earthy white. The color of clean, fine mud dried in the sun. It was shaped as a flower; it seemed to fit her with its delicate clay petals opening to reveal a beautiful shimmering forest green stone in the middle. The flower was the a third the size of her palm and had a green silk tassel the color of her eyes attached to one of the petals.

Her eyes began to shimmer with tears. Li was such a good friend to her. She would treasure it forever…

~***~

The clock tower chimed its solemn bong bong.

Lunch was always a rather noisy affair at Tomoeda Elementary School. Sakura and Syaoran sat with their friends, Tomoyo, Eriol, and the others. Sakura was laughing at Chiharu who was at the moment strangling Yamazaki for telling another "story". She untied the strings that held her pink lunch bag closed.

__

Crunch, crunch, crunch…

"Ahhhhhh! There's a monster in my lunchbox," screamed Sakura as she threw the lunch bag into the bushes.

"Hey, hey! Watch where you're throwing your lunch bag, Sakura!" Yelled a very indignant Kero as he flew up from the bushes. Sakura looked at him. 

"Kero-chan, what were you doing in my lunch bag…" Sakura looked in her lunch bag," and where's my lunch…..?" At once, Kero began to turn a nice shade of tomato red.

"Um, um…I think I put your lunch somewhere…uh, I kinda forgot where it is at the moment. But don't worry Sakura-chan! Um, I'm sure Tomoyo here will share her lunch with you!"

"Ohohohoho, Kero, you ate Sakura-chan's lunch didn't you? Ohohohoho, don't worry Sakura-chan, you can share my lunch."

"Thank you so much Tomoyo, though Kero-chan is going to be banned from video games for a week…"

"SAAAKKURRA-CHHAANN!!!! Please don't do this to me!!!"

"You brought it upon yourself, Kero-chan!"

Lunch progressed without any further interruptions. Then a gust of wind blew, throwing everyone's lunches into the air.

"Hey! My macaroni sandwich is flying away!"

Sakura and Syaoran, being the more athletic ones of the group, quickly recovered theirs and everyone else's lunches. However, sad to say, the person missing the macaroni sandwich never saw it again.

"There's macaroni in my hair!" Yelled one of the friends' classmates, Mikel.

He was a comical sight with yellow cheese dripping all over his face and clothing. Sakura and the others smothered their laughter behind their lunch bags. Tomoyo, being the nice person she was, went over to poor Mikel and offered him her napkin.

Finally, things quieted down. Sakura was looking threw her lunch for any edible pieces. Suddenly she saw a piece of paper, folded many times into a tiny square the size of her thumbnail. She unfolded the paper, thinking it was a note from her father when he packed her lunch. However, it wasn't. On the paper was a delicate wing. It had been drawn on the paper with a fine brush, and each feather was clearly distinguishable.

Syaoran, received something similar when he went to get out his rice balls. However, his piece of paper had nothing on it. The entire square of paper was jet black, the color of darkness.

~***~

The bell chimed softly to signal the end of the school day. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol all started walking home together. Upon reaching the first crossroad, Sakura and Syaoran bid the others farewell as they went on their way home. Tomoyo and Eriol walked together in silence. Finally, they reached another crossroad.

"I guess we part ways here, Daidoji-san."

"Goodbye, Hirigizawa-kun."

The two walked off in opposite directions.

~***~

Tomoyo walked home slowly, dragging her feet slightly. Lately she had been so tired, yet she had no idea why. Hirigizawa-kun had been giving her odd looks all day. Shaking her head, she pushed that matter aside. Her footsteps sounded so hollow to her ears as she walked down the road to her home. 

Then something caught her eye as she passed. Tomoyo saw a glasslike surface reflecting light into her eyes from behind the leafy foliage that bordered the road. Tomoyo went over to the bushes to investigate. It was a mirror, but no ordinary mirror. For ordinary mirrors didn't shine and shimmer with all the colors of the rainbow…


	5. Astonished Apprehension

The mirror rippled, and soon Tomoyo could begin to make out distorted images in the mirror's surface

littlewolfsyaoran: yesyesyes, there is more…..more to come. The more you guys review, the faster I'll write!!!! ~hint, hint~

Butterfly Angel: E + T surprisingly might not be the ones, it actually might be S + S, what do you think?

Fuuri: Hey to you, I changed it, so there!

Mizuuri: **~**wrestles~ HAHAHAHAH! I win!

Another thing, I don't own Cardcaptors or Cardcaptor Sakura, they all belong to the ladies at CLAMP!!! Read CLOVER, it's kinda confusing at first, but quite interesting.

Just one more thing: I think it's number 22, 22). He listens to your problems in life.

****

Astonished Apprehension 

The mirror rippled, and soon Tomoyo could begin to make out distorted images in the mirror's surface.

~***~

Eriol turned the flaky pages of the ancient book, and continued to read.

__

This legend is causing my father great distress, for he says the legend will soon come to pass. I will stop it! I will not let some stupid legend destroy all that my father and I have worked for!

Her name is Oyomot…I am suppose to help her learn the chores she is in charge of. She is the weakest housemaid I have ever met. What was Father thinking when he hired her? Just today, when she was wiping Father's study table, she managed to leave dried traces of water on the oak surface! I told her to just stop, that she was not use to anyone, and to just go away and find another job. However, she is unlike most girls. All the others would have cried and ran out sobbing. Oyomot looked at me without any tears in her eyes, she told me she would improve and to get on with telling her what to do.

At this point, Eriol noticed that some of the pages, the ink had smeared making the writing unreadable. He carefully turned these pages over, looking for the pages still intact.

__

Months and months have passed. My father said my magic is quite exceptional. I shall soon take over my father's role as the most powerful magician in the world! I am quite nervous for this is a very demanding role. However this means my father has to be stricter with me, he says this is for my own good. I know, yet I am unused to this physical and mental torture. I must wake at the crack of dawn, and exercise and meditate until late in the evening, in which my father instructs me in the art of magic.

My instructors beat me, whenever I don't meet their expectations, their whips always appear instantly in their hands. Oyomot helped me bandage my wounds the first couple weeks of this training. 

It is quite odd; she has been with us for this long. I think the training and exhaustion must be getting to my brain. All I can remember is Oyomot's smooth hands applying the soothing salve upon my back.

"Loire," I think her voice is so gentle for one so weak. "Loire, don't ever give up. For me, don't ever give up." What does she mean by that? She says that quite often, and I reply that I detest her and I wouldn't do anything for her. She never cries or gets mad when I say these things to her. Everytime I see her, for some odd reason, chills run up and down my spine. I think….I think if she ever left…I would miss her…

~***~

Tomoyo stared at the mirror. The reflections shifted and played with each other, then the reflections seem to tire of each other and finally they began to settle.

Within the mirror, Tomoyo sees a scene begin to unfold. She makes out the blurry profile of a young boy and girl. They are in a forest; the images begin to become more definite. It is in the afternoon, the sun is shining and the leafy branches sway in the soft breeze. The boy had a very set look to his face; the girl followed him. Her hands held in front of her, she appeared to be begging him about something. The girl about Tomoyo's age, was dressed in a simple velvet green housemaid outfit. It clung to her body, for she seemed to have grown into this particular dress without anyone caring to present her with a larger dress. Tomoyo, with her designer's eye, could see that the seams were beginning to split, and the sleeves stopped right below her elbow. The dress itself came up to the girl's knees, and was very plain, with nothing.

A breeze was blowing furiously through the trees; the boy was obviously dressed more warmly than the maid was; for he had on plain cotton shirt and pants, but they fit. Over all that, he had a cloak, it was made from probably wool, thought Tomoyo. The deep forest green wool cloak swept around the boy's feet as he trudged over rocks. He was wearing heavy leather boots, Tomoyo noticed, the girl was running barefoot, she was obviously shivering in the cold, but trying to ignore it.

Suddenly, sound filtered in to Tomoyo's ears from the mirror.

"Please Master Loire, let's turn back. There's a storm coming! We have to get back to the house before the rain gets us!" The girl hollered into the wind.

"No wench! I must do this! I sense this incredible evil aura coming from that cave near the waterfall! You can go back, it's not like you can do anything to help me, being the weakling you are! You know I hate you! So just go away, wench!"

Oyomot apparently ignored his words, for she sprinted up to where Loire was. She pulled on his shoulders, begging him to go back the whole time. Loire shoved her hands off, still running for his destination.

"No Master Loire! Something bad is going to happen to you in that cave if you go there! Please come back, we can come back when the storm is over and bring your father with you!"

"Absolutely not! This is my only chance to prove to Father that I can handle something like this by myself!"

Oyomot began to cry, her tears spilled down her cheeks even while she was running side by side with Loire. Loire stopped in surprise, Oyomot had never cried before, not even when he had slapped her for doing such a horrible job on Father's desk. Loire stopped and sighed, he walked over to the shade of an enormous boulder. The wind blew with all its might, but Loire was shielded quite effectively from its tries to penetrate the boulder. He looked over to where Oyomot was standing. She was staring at him, tears still trickled out of the corners of her eyes. She made no move to wipe her tears away, and the wind glad at this new present, took the crystalline tears away with it.

Loire gulped, it was such times that Oyomot sent chills up and down his spine. He had never felt like this before. Sighing, he beckoned her over to the shade of the boulder. She hesitantly walked over, almost tripping on the sharp rocks. Suddenly, she cried out and began to fall…she landed in…Loire's arms. Both blushing furiously, Oyomot scrambled out of her master's arms. Loire looked away quickly, hoping she hadn't seen his moment of weakness.

Oyomot sat next to him, shivering slightly in the cold. A sudden warmth enveloped her; it was Loire's wool cloak. She sat up straight startled; quickly she took the warm cloak off of her and offered it back to Loire. He took it, then he draped it around Oyomot's shoulders again. Surprised she looked up, upon her master's face was a look she had never seen before. It wasn't his normal scorning face he had on whenever she was around. This look, she couldn't quite place it, but it made her feel all warm and tingly inside.

"Master Loire…thank you."

Blushing, Loire glanced at her face. She was smiling, and it wasn't her normal smile. This smile was…something he felt he had been waiting his whole life for.

"Your welcome, we-, I mean Oyomot." He mumbled. Oyomot heard him, and she beamed. Confused, Loire returned her smile with a shaky one of his own. What was it about this wench that made him feel like this?

"O-Oyomot?"

"Yes, Master Loire? Is there anything you require of me?"

"Um, I think…I think I would like it better…if…if you…uh…stopped calling me master…"

"Eh? But Master Loire, that would be inappropriate for someone of my lowly rank to treat you as an equal!"

Loire grabbed Oyomot's hand, causing both of them to blush furiously. Loire's callused hands, slowly rubbed Oyomot's smooth hands. He wondered how her hands stayed so smooth, even through all the physical work she had to do. Oyomot had no idea what was going on, her normally abusive master, was actually treating her as an equal, and he also wanted her to treat him as an equal.

"I think if you could just call me Loire, I would be happy with just that…"

"But it is unforgivable for me to call you that, Master Loire!"

"Hey, you are my servant right? You have to listen when I give you a direct order, correct?"

"Ye-yes! Master Loire!"

"Then I order you to stop calling me Master Loire. Just plain Loire will do, do you understand, servant?"

"Ye-yes, Mas-…uh Loire."

"Good, we have solved this one problem, let's get going." Loire pulled Oyomot up. Together they set off through the darkened woods. Oyomot was still nervous about this. She wanted more than nothing than to go back home safe, but she had to put her faith in Master Loire, no…Loire.

~Hehe, young ones so stupid, but that makes it easier to capture them…~

~***~

Tomoyo snapped her up in surprise, she could hear that voice in her mind, she had heard that voice somewhere before, but where? The voice chilled her to her bones. There was something very wrong and evil with that voice.

Up in his library, Eriol was thinking the exact same thing. Clutching his arms, he had felt an incredible pain shoot up his arms. That voice sparked unknown dread within him. His whole being told him that voice was evil…something wrong with being…also something sad…

~***~

Tomoyo continued watching through the mirror. She huddled near a tree and watched, cautiously.

Loire and Oyomot had been walking for some time. The forest had gotten a whole lot darker as evening fell. Oyomot felt nervous with dread. A black fog had started to rise; however Loire didn't seem to notice. He kept tramping walking on the path determinedly, knowing where he was trying to go.

Oyomot felt something wrong emanating from the fog. She was very scared now; she wanted to leave the accursed place.

"Loire, I'm serious, there is something wrong with this place…let's go home now." Loire looked around behind him.

"Look Oyomot, I know what I am doing, you still have to listen to my orders. I order you to come with me."

With that he turned back and continued walking. Sighing, Oyomot followed him, wishing he would just listen to her this one time…

The black fog grew darker, until even Loire noticed which his stubborn pride had prevented him from seeing before. He stopped, hesitating, for the fog had covered everything. The trees, the path, the remaining light of the evening, had been cloaked in darkness. He turned around in panic, just in time to see Oyomot with horror etched all over her face, get swallowed up by the fog.

Desperately, he ran towards her, but the fog only stopped him. He couldn't move his feet; he couldn't move anything.

"Well, you stepped into my trap rather nicely…hahaha!!!"

The last thing Loire heard before the darkness swallowed him.

"urk…" Loire woke up with a splitting headache. He still couldn't move, but this time the fog wasn't restraining him. His wrists and ankles had been chained to a wall. The wall was nasty, cold, damp, and covered in slime, which gave off a rather musty odor, mixed with scent of old blood.

Suddenly he jerked back to reality; he was in an underground dungeon of some sort by the roots that grew between the wall stones. Looking above him, he could a see a faint ray of light. Using this light, he squinted his eyes to get a better look at his surroundings. There was something swaying gently with a faint creaking sound. 

Loire closed his eyes and allowed his magical senses to flood outward away from him. The thing hanging in the corner was…Oyomot! She was still alive though probably still unconscious. Loire breathed a sigh of relief. He examined her closely, she still had his wool cloak which she had tucked snuggly into the tunic of her dress. She, unlike him, had been chained by her wrists only. The long chain hung from the ceiling, dangling her in the air.

"Oyomot…oyomot…oyomot…!!!" Loire whispered urgently, she didn't respond.

Loire decided to try something he was positive would not work, but he had to try. Gathering up his mental strength, he sent a mind call to Oyomot. She shouldn't be able to hear it since she didn't have any magical ablities.

~OYOMOT!! HEY! WAKE UP!!!~

~Huh….wha…what happened?~ Oyomot a bit groggily responded. Loire was shocked. Not only had she heard his call, but she had replied using her mind!

Oyomot shook her head to clear her grogginess. She looked around, she noticed something chained to the wall; that was Loire, she was certain. She looked up and noticed the little window in the ceiling far above that let down the faint light.

"uhhh…Loire? Are you there?"

"yea, Oyomot, looks like we got ourselves into a really big mess."

"Hehehe, you hatchlings sure did. You were too confident of yourselves, thinking you could possibly defeat me!" The evil voice seemed to spread through the air. It was everywhere at once with no visible source.

"Show yourself!!" Yelled Loire in a commanding voice, or what he hoped was a commanding voice.

"Of course, young mage, I'll present myself in the way I should. Befitting the next ruler of this world!"

The black fog appeared again, swirling from all the dark corners of the dungeon. The fog grouped together at the middle of the room, swirling faster and faster, until a form began to appear in the darkness. Then SHE stepped out, the evil one.

Loire looked at her carefully; she emanated evil from all over her. Loire was surprised though when he probed her with his magic. She seemed to have once been a nice person, but became corrupted for some reason. She was sad; her sadness was so deep it drew all the evil in the air to her. The dark energy must have simmered within her for a long time, until she became THAT. The original lady's spirit must have been consumed by the energy, leaving only this being of darkness.

Gasping, the evil one quickly shut herself away from Loire's probing. 

"HOW DARE YOU?!" She strode over to where Loire was chained; she raised one smooth, elegant hand, and slapped him full in the face. Loire reeled from the stinging blow.

"HEY, you witch! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Oyomot screamed with all her might. To her surprise the evil one actually listened, she strode away, more like floated away from him towards her.

"Hmmm…I like your spirit, you are exactly what I expected you to be."

"huh?" Both Oyomot and Loire questioned in unison.

"I am the Dark Lady Hoshini, I WILL rule the world, and take my revenge upon the one who betrayed me!"

Calming down, Hoshini walked over to Oyomot, she caressed Oyomot's face with her pale hand. Oyomot winced at her touch, biting down the urge to vomit.

Loire could hardly contain his anger at the evil one. How dare she frighten Oyomot like that? 

Still caressing Oyomot's cheek, Hoshini purred in her ear.

"I want your power…the sadness you shall bring…I want to have it! You must give it to me.."

Oyomot strained to get her face away from Hoshini's hands.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Hoshini stepped back away from her.

"oh, but you do. You are the one." Loire watched all of that confused. Oyomot was the one? What one?

"I SHALL HAVE IT, YOU WEAKLINGS CAN'T STOP ME!" With that, Hoshini thrust her hand into her billowing black robe, and pulled out an orb. It was a piece of white crystal, it had once been pure, but now it was contaminated. Dark energy danced and lurched within the orb.

"This is one of my fondest treasures. I took this from one who was to be a most powerful magician…and filled it with darkness. It shall never serve the pure ones again."

Hoshini clicked her fingers; the chain that held Oyomot to the ceiling creaked and began to move. The chain stopped right next to Loire, Oyomot dangled next to him. Hoshini pointed the orb at the two; it started to glow with an eerie golden light.

**__**

Spirits of Darkness,

I command you to appear!

I am the Dark Lady Hoshini…

Born the night sorrow was created,

Black, eternal sadness, pain, sorrow!

I draw my powers from thee..

The one who is trusted,

The one who must betray,

Show me the ones

Winged and Dark Together…

REVEAL!

Loire gasped into the darkness. 

~Are we…?~

The light intensified and swallowed the two of them. 

Oyomot closed her eyes; the feeling that filled her up was…overwhelming!

Her back itched, suddenly something burst from her back, from her shoulder blades.

They were wings! Snowy white wings sheltered her; downy feathers floated everywhere.

Loire agonizingly turned his head towards Oyomot, his mind was reeling, he barely registered that what he was seeing was not an angel, but Oyomot with wings.

Loire himself was undergoing the same overwhelming feeling Oyomot had. He was surrounded by a silver light, though he couldn't see it, Oyomot could, his skin and being was glowing with that silver light.

"AHA! I knew it!" Screeched Hoshini.

The two painfully lifted their heads to look at her.

"The Winged and Dark Ones are you two!!!!!"


	6. The Next Step into Anything

Uh.. wow. I haven't updated in how long? Almost a year! Yeah. uh, I'm way over my CCS obsession phase and I've totally lost track of the plot in this fic. This chapter just happened to be lying around from when I was writing a year ago and never got posted. Anyway, whoever is left can read and review. Okay here, if you guys review enough, I'll find my notes and finish this story. By the way, I have a new account under RyuuKaori, so if you readers like Escaflowne fics, that's what I'm doing right now, k? Jya!  
  
Almost forgot, Disclaimer: I own not Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
Chapter 6 Evening Shadows Rise Tomoyo's head jerked up from the mirror. Eriol snapped his head up so fast that his glasses fell of his face with a clatter that echoed throughout the whole room. "Oh my gosh." Tomoyo whispered. "Oh dear." Eriol said softly, both of them feeling the intense surprise at once. "Whatever is going to happen?" Tomoyo asked to herself. To her surprise something within her answered. "I don't know, I don't know." said Eriol as he felt a question arise within him. "Will it happen soon?" Tomoyo whispered, her fear making her vulnerable. "I hope not, for the sake of the world, I hope not."Answered Eriol, totally unaware that the questions were not originating from deep inside him as he thought, but from Tomoyo. Tomoyo felt comforted that something or someone inside her was sharing in her turmoil, with no idea that it was not herself that was answering, but someone else. ~***~ ~ Sleepiness sure does mar Daidoji-san's features.~ thought Eriol as he felt exhaustion obscure his thinking. Normally, he paid no attention to any of the girls around him, much less whether they were pretty or not. ~ I must be really tired, but I need to peruse that book of legend. I need to know more about this. The last few pages were smeared beyond any hope of reading. ~ ~ Hmmm.I wonder what Sakura-chan and Li-kun seemed to be worried about? Their faces both have the same expression, they must be worried about the same thing. ~ Tomoyo looked carefully behind her at her best friend. Sakura was idly playing with the charm that Syaoran had given her. Lost in space, Sakura was wondering about the mysterious paper that had the wing drawn on it. Sakura thought back to yesterday afternoon when she had finally reached her home. She had opened the door and ran inside yelling, I'm home! Kero had flown down the stairs excited to meet her. She had been wishfully talking to Kero about how she wished Clow had created some sort of Math card to help her with her with her most agonizing subject, when the piece of paper had flown out of her lunch bag. Kero and Sakura had both jumped in surprise, neither of them had sensed this magic. The wing that had been drawn upon the piece of paper began to glow. The wing floated up above the paper, it then blossomed into a beautiful set of wings. The creamy pink feathers floated in the air in a gentle shower around Sakura. The wings then began to glow the pink of Sakura's aura, and disappeared. Astonished by the sudden disappearance, she just stood there, staring at the spot in the air where the wings had once floated. Suddenly an intense pain shot through Sakura. Something was trying to push out of her body. Yelling in pain, Sakura fell to her knees. Stars swam around in her vision; bright burst of light. The pain intensified; soon Sakura stopped screaming, she was beyond the pain in the welcome arms of darkness. "Sakura! Sakura!!" Screamed a voice in her ear. "Owwww.stop yelling, I'm okay, I think." Sakura sat up gingerly, afraid the pain would start again. Finding herself in one piece and in no pain, Sakura sighed in relief. Stretching, she noticed a strange sensation. When she stretched, she felt a relaxation of muscles in what seemed to be an extension of something from her shoulder blades. Noticing Kero's silence, she looked up at him. He was staring at her in shock; she had never seen that look of surprise on his face. It reflected his ignorance of the situation, unlike other situations, this time..he had absolutely NO idea what was going on. Sakura looked over her shoulder, extending from her back, were the wings. She "flapped" and was surprised to see that they responded. This was totally unlike when she grew wings from her back from using the Sakura card "Fly". This sensation, it was much more powerful than that of Fly. She sensed that if she started flying, she could keep flying forever. [Author's Note: heheheh, guess what my secret wish is.and where my pen name came from!] "Sakura!!!!" Was the last thing she heard as the blackness had overcome her. ~***~ ~You fools!~ ~You were the ones who sealed me away, yet now you have released me!~ ~This unforgivable mistake will be your doom.~ ~Beware.for now that I am free, the world shall end.~ ~***~ Sakura's head jerked up from her daze, as did Syaoran's and both Tomoyo and Eriol. Something truly despised had been released. Millions of beads had pierced their flesh, making all four of them wince in pain. ~What evil is powerful enough to send beads of probing?! Not even I have mastered that skill!~ thought Eriol in extreme surprise. Tomoyo sensed his thoughts and was confused as she thought they were her own thoughts. ~Eh? What am I thinking? Why should I be wondering about my skills?~ Naturally, Eriol received her thoughts. Confusion lined his brows, until realization began to dawn upon him. He wasn't quite sure yet, but he had suspicions.VERY strong suspicions. Smiling, his eyes twinkled behind the glass panes of his glasses. He wasn't quite sure, but he felt happy, satisfied. Tomoyo's gentle indigo eyes filled with thought. She was suspicious of something, but what? ~***~ Li Syaoran walked home in silence, the way he usually did. School had ended for the day, Sakura had cheerleading practice, and both Eriol and Tomoyo had gone their way. He thought back to yesterday. He had been practicing his sword skills, slicing this way and that with the prefect precision of a master. Suddenly as he swung his blade towards his bed, the very tip of his blade caught on something. However, there was nothing there. His sword was caught on something invisible hanging in the air above his bed. Syaoran carefully probed the area with his magic. He didn't detect anything, so carefully as not to disturb the foreign thing in his room, he withdrew his blade. The "thing" whatever it was, stayed stuck to the point of his blade. Reaching down he touched it, or rather gingerly put his hand in the general area of the "thing". It was soft, and warm, kind of like the black, grass jelly his mother use make for dessert. Then the blob jumped. Syaoran knew this as his blade bounced with impact of the blob's jump. It landed on his arm and all of a sudden, it became visible. Surprised, he stopped for a vital second. The blob sent a spear of jelly into Syaoran's arm. Syaoran's gasped in pain, his training preventing him from yelling. Blood leaked slowly in a dribble from the wound in his arm. The blob stayed, driving its little jelly blade still deeper into Syaoran's body. Syaoran quickly grabbed onto the blob and attempted to pull it out of his arm. But the blob had suddenly oozed a layer of slime that covered its entire body. Syaoran's hand slipped and frantically thinking, he grabbed his sword, and tried to stab the blob. The blade went deep into the blob's gelatinous form, but it popped out. Biting his lip, Syaoran tried to keep from yelling his pain. The pain sent wave after wave of overwhelming energy that almost shut down his mind. Dropping to his knees, the he finally succumbed to the pain. Blackness surrounded him and he knew no more. What he didn't know however was he was glowing. Syaoran was glowing with a strong, pulsing dark energy. ~***~ Shaking his head, Syaoran walked up to the door of his apartment. He had woken up on his bed, his sword in his hand. Quickly he checked his arm. There was nothing there, not even a scar. Confused Syaoran got up from his bed and walked around his room. ~What just happened? The enormous power I sensed behind the blob that attacked me.can't have been my imagination.could it?~ Syaoran opened the door to his apartment. The confusion of yesterday still swirled around his mind. Sighing heavily, Syaoran dropped his backpack on the couch. Dropping next to it, he rubbed his temples. He couldn't believe what had happened yesterday, but it was real, he was sure of it. ~***~ ~Now you weaklings shall feel my wrath! I will NEVER forgive you!~ A sudden blast of power shook Tomoeda. Only the ones with magical abilities felt the awesome power of the blast. The normal people of Tomoeda didn't notice a thing. Eriol had been leafing through the book when he took the full strenght of the blast. Trembling, he stood up. ~That power..I feel like.I've felt it before.~ "How cute! However, I need to emphasize Sakura-chan's eyes more in this shot..~ Tomoyo stopped, something had just gone through her. The millions beads of power pierced her and stayed within her, filled her. Doodling on her math homework, Sakura rubbed the clay flower. ~*Sigh* I wish my math homework would just disappear.~ The overwhelming pain came from nowhere. Screaming, Sakura grabbed her head in her hands. She couldn't stop the pain! It was going to eat her up! Syaoran felt Sakura's pain and the power simultaneously. His arm began to pound, and then blood came oozing out. Biting his lip until he drew blood, he held his arm. Dropping to his knees, he could only hope that Sakura was alright. A black fog began to rise up all over the city. It covered everything in sight. The citizens of the city all began dropping, knocked unconscious by the mysterious fog. Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran stayed awake. In the midst of their surprise they all felt the ubiquitous voice enter their minds. ~Now I shall have my revenge!!~ The black mist entered their minds and curled around the corners of their heads. Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran, felt the mist in their minds, blocking their thinking. They couldn't block it, and slowly they succumbed to the mind numbing mist. ~***~ ~Owww..~ Groggily, Eriol came awake. His head was pounding and his body ached all over. ~Where am I?~ His eyes snapped open. ~Where's Daidoji-san?!~ He turned his frantically from side to side. ~Calm down now, old boy! Nothing bad has happened to her. Concentrate now.~ Slowly, agonizingly, he stretched his magical net out into the fog. There was Tomoyo, her normal dull purple spark shining in his vision. He sighed in relief and attempted to head in her direction as the fog obscured his vision. Only then did he realize that he had been chained to a wall. He had been so deeply absorbed in finding Tomoyo that he hadn't even noticed. Knowing Tomoyo was safe for now, he turned his attention to his bonds. Old, rusty iron cuffs chained his wrists and ankles to the damp, slimy wall. Cautiously, he moved his wrist, the cuffs moved slightly with a soft, clanking sound, but he remained firmly chained to the wall. Closing his eyes, he drew his magic from within him and concentrated his will upon his chains. As he felt his power rise hot and boiling within him, the fog invaded his mind and sent him reeling away with pain. His magic cooled down and returned to the closed nook of his mind where it normally resided. ~I assume that magic will not be of any use to me here..~ thought Eriol ironically. His power and will that had always gotten him out of tight spots like this, though he seldom found himself in this kind of situation, was of no use to him here. Suddenly to his distant right, the opposite direction of where he knew Tomoyo was, he heard a resigned sigh. Cautiously he sent out a tendril of his will into the air surrounding him. So apparently whomever it was controlling the fog was going to let him have this little power. A familiar green tinted spark glinted in his mind. "Li-kun, descendant, are you alright?" "uhhh.." Syaoran's voice filled with pain came bouncing through the fog back to him. Apparently, Syaoran was feeling the aftereffects of waking up like he had. "Hirigizawa.is that you?" "Well think, who else could it possibly be?" "uhhhgg.." Eriol immediately regretted his sarcastic remark, and softening his voice he asked," hey, are you going to be alright? Are you injured?" "No.I'm just cold, hunger, tired and I'm chained to this wall here. Of course I'm all right!" Eriol smiled inwardly, if he could summon his normal superior attitude, he was probably okay. "Do you know where Sa--Kinomoto-san is?" "I'm afraid I don't, I haven't sensed her anywhere. If you can't sense her, then I definitely couldn't." Syaoran's indignant voice cut through the mist, "What do you mean by that?!" "Nothing of course, merely pointing out the facts." "What facts?!" "Well, you always seem to be extremely attentive to her dangers. Whenever she's at risk, you seemingly appear out of nowhere." "I-I just happened to be walking by!" "Of course descendant, anything you say.." Eriol closed his eyes as fatigue caught up with him. He longed to sleep, but something told him that it was absolutely necessary that he stayed awake. "Hirigizawa?" "yes Li, is something troubling you?" "You don't think anything happened to Kinomoto-san, do you?" Asked Syaoran hesitantly. "I don't believe so, her happy nature is just so irresistible, I'm almost absolutely positive that she is perfectly fine." Syaoran fell quiet after his question, seemingly deep in thought. Eriol cleared his mind, and began to concentrate on nothing in particular, this helped him to analyze his situation. Whoever this enemy was, he or she was extremely clever to have caught him off-guard like that. The mist in front of him began to swirl, the fog gathered together and out of it stepped Her. Her perfectly smooth and pale skin gleamed in the fog's light. She had fine blond, sun-kissed hair that fell past her shoulder in a glimmering gold cascade down her back. She wore a black, silk blouse with a small, velvet blood red rose embroidered onto the front, it hung from her slender frame and clung to her body, her long sweeping skirt fell past her feet and had a long slit going up to her thigh. She was so beautiful and young, but her face was corrupted. Pure evil shown from between her eyes, they glowered a brilliant purple before they dimmed and turned to rest on him.. Tomoyo screamed in pain, and in Eriol's mind, the dull, purple spark that was her, disappeared.   
  
Author's Note: Probably not the hottest way to end this chapter, but what the heck! It'll make you guys review. right??? 


End file.
